


Info (Y/n and monsters)

by Grimace2211



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimace2211/pseuds/Grimace2211
Kudos: 1





	Info (Y/n and monsters)

Name: whoever or which OC characters name you want it to be

Height: 5'9 ft (I'm sorry for anyone who's taller but you'll have to bear with me on this, but as for people who are shorter, congrats you are now taller)

H/C: any  
H/L: (if desired) any  
E/C: any  
S/C: any  
Age: 15

Build: lean but slightly stronger because of the constant stream of heavy duty work involving your house.

Personality: shy, confident in his ability to work, careful, cautious, strong willed.

Background: Y/n is a teen that's trying to survive and not be found by the monsters, thanks to his fathers teachings about farming (was found and taken away by them) he was able to survive all this time by himself.

His mother died after giving birth to him so he doesn't remember her, he's been living in a small cottage house all his life. hidden by a surrounding wall with one entrance leading towards the outside (think of the movie tangled) in the forbidden forest, this world is set in a modernized medieval time so expect some things to stay the same.

Name: Moriah

Height: 6'7

Liminal: hellhound

Looks: MgE picture of a hellhound. Has ashen skin and wild hair reaching towards her lower waist. She often wears some shorts and a sleeveless cropped tank top, when she goes out she'll have a leather jacket on.

Age: 252

Build: curvaceously built, hourglass figure, DD breasts, thick thighs, overall fit body as well, plump ass. legs and arms will have fur but still have the shape of human hands.

Personality: tomboyish, wild and wrathful (when angry), easy to anger, dominant, very seductive, very touchy, really sexual, watchful, (she can track you down in a short while).

Special power: Enraged mode. Enraged mode happens very rarely for Moriah, this transformation only happens when her anger reaches her limit and someone or something breaks that limit, not a lot is known about this transformation besides a speed and strength buff, her physical appearances change slightly too. Her body becomes more robust, while abs also form as well. Her muscles are a noticeabley beefed up a little and her body feels like a smooth hard rock. More info will be released as the chapters continue.

Background: Grew up in the demon Lord's realm but during her adolescent years she joined the demon realms ranks and helped take over the human world during the war, she became a general due to her superior tactics and less casualties. After the successful invasion and overall takeover of the world, she decided to settle down in a castle a little a ways from the nearest city but during her stay she realized that men were at an all time low and super rare. So to make sure she captured one, she hired multiple mercenaries to search and capture at least one male. She also goes out to look for one in the forbidden forest to search for them, to boast about it to other monsters but for now, she's lonely and wishes for physical contact with someone intimate.

Name: Vela

Height: 6'2

Liminal: Wood Elf

Looks: looks like a tanned elven species with two septim piercings on her right ear, she wears a business suit most of the time but will sometimes wear nothing but her underwear and an unbuttoned long sleeved shirt whenever she has a day off.  
Blue blue eyes and white waist length hair is what sets her apart from most wood elves, sort of a hybrid mix between high elf and wood elf.

Age: 675

Build: toned, curvy, fit, thick thighs, good sized ass, DD breasts.

Personality: Strict (when in work), ARA ARA intensifies when at home with Y/n, laid back when relaxed, dominant, prefers to be as close to him as possible. No-not because she likes him or anything B-baka!  
Maternal skills are doubled when paired with Y/n.

Background: is the right hand woman of the demon lord... well more of a consultant and news bringer, she was at first in the demon realm stressfully working her ass off in the castle. The demon lord took notice of this and ordered her to stay with Moriah for some much needed time off, at first she objected to the idea since she had too much work to do but the demon lord assured her that the realm will be fine without her for a little bit, so she eventually have in and accepted the offer. 2 days after the party is when she arrives for her vacation.

Name: Eliza

Height: 6'1

Liminal: Banshee

Looks gloomy most of the time but when she's got Y/n near her she's happy. Looks to be along the lines of the elven species but is currently unknown... she has dark hair and light blue eyes, her body has taken on a pale contrast that looks like she was dried of her blood.

Age: 132

Build: curvy, slender, pale, E breasts, thigh gap, slightly thick thighs, good sized ass.

Personality: sad, soft-spoken, is really prone to crying, motherly, aura of depression, wails of lamentation pour out of her mouth.

Background: (I will change how she appears throughout the story) She used to be a human woman married to the one man she loved, she was happy and content, That was until the Great War. Sadly, the war claimed her husband's life, her husband was volunteering to fend off the mamono from taking over the small town but the mamono proved too powerful. The town was soon overrun and he was slowly dying from fatal injuries, but he went out like a badass by killing a good measure before succumbing to bloodloss, his wife found him and cried while holding him, begging him to wake up, when he didn't: she cried louder, wailing and mourning for the loss of her beloved, she continued this for days on end until she caught the attention of Hel, the underworld's lord. Hel slowly transformed Eliza into a banshee so that she could warn others of their deaths and guide the deceased to the underworld, she continued to wander around the world looking for her beloved but never finding him for 98 years... Until now that is~.

Name: Demilah

Height: 6'4

Liminal: Demon

Looks like a human but with a lot of tattoos around her limbs, she has red blood irises and white hair. Her face is always in a conniving manner, her mouth is often seen as a predatory smirk.

Age: Unknown

Build: curvaceous, toned, fit, wide hips and thick thighs, E breasts, big ass.

Personality: insanely seductive, motherly, sadistic, dominant, pervy, smooth talker, very touchy. Very charismatic (whether from spells or her silk like voice is to blame, we shall never know.)

Background: not much is known about her past save that she is a new demon Lord, new meaning at least three thousand years of reign, but that doesn't stop the people from imagining what she was like before all this war and bloodshed broke out. Rumor has it that she started the war against all humans to spite a supreme being in her world but that has yet to have been proven. This story will have multiple girls that he will have intercourse with but these are the main ones so far.


End file.
